Signal control electronics are utilized in the rail industry to detect the presence of trains at various locations along a track, such as at railroad grade crossings. In particular, such signal control electronics are utilized to detect when a train approaches and exits a grade crossing and to control various grade crossing warning and signaling devices including gates, lights and sounds. Typically, such signal control electronics have been arranged in a card file system, where a chassis or card file is populated with a plurality of modules configured to accomplish a specific signal related task, such as crossing control. In the event of a specific failure, a technician must troubleshoot to the specific module at issue, replace it, and place the unit back into service. Due to the size, complexity and cost of such systems, however, they have slowly fallen out of favor.
Single line-replaceable units, known as LRUs, have slowly taken the place of card file systems. Typically, each LRU is mounted within a housing adjacent to the track at a grade crossing using DIN rail, wood screws and/or other fasteners. In particular, the LRUs are often screwed to a wall or rack system within the housing and must undergo shake and/or vibration testing to meet industry stability standards. With LRUs, if a single LRU fails, a technician replaces or swaps out the entire unit. Such systems, however, require the use of tools when mounting or replacing any LRU, which results in added complexity and increased servicing or replacement time.
It may be desirable to provide a system and method for mounting railroad signal appliances that differ from existing systems and methods.